


Side stories

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Наследница Слизерина [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: То, что осталось "за кадром".
Series: Наследница Слизерина [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539229
Kudos: 1





	1. к главе 27

**Амортенция**  
**Персонажи:** АД, Г. Слагхорн  
**И пейринги:** Г. Слагхорн/Меропа Гонт (технически), подразумевается МГ/ТР и, кажется, АД/ГГ  
**Саммари:** Настоящий ученый никогда не доверяет первому результату.

Новые преподаватели иногда заходили к Дамблдору – пусть не самому опытному из учителей Хогвартса, но почему-то считавшемуся лучшим. Хотя до сих пор они просили о встрече недели через две после начала учебного года, когда оказывалось, что дети не так точны и предсказуемы, как формулы заклинаний или нумерологические выкладки. Или что совсем не весело оказаться объектом шуток и хитростей, которые еще год-два назад сам устраивал зазевавшимся учителям. Но Гораций Слагхорн (выпуск двадцать первого года, Слизерин, десять СОВ, восемь ТРИТОНов – почти все «Превосходно» плюс премия Джиггера по зельеварению) пришел к нему в конце июля – почти за месяц до начала его работы в Хогвартсе.

***

– Профессор Дамблдор…  
– Теперь просто «Альбус».  
– Ах да, конечно… Альбус, вы не могли бы мне помочь с испытанием одного зелья?  
Он кивнул, попросив уточнить, в чем же будет заключаться его помощь. Вовремя дать безоар, если зелье сработает неправильно?  
– Не совсем. Дать антидот, если оно вообще сработает, – с этими словами Гораций вытащил из кармана два фиала. Один, с прозрачной жидкостью, пододвинул поближе к Альбусу, другой, с зельем перламутрового цвета – к себе. Вытащил пробку, вдохнул, мечтательно закатив глаза.

– Не понимаю. Вы что, собираетесь проверять на себе «Амортенцию»? Но зачем? Этого добра в любой аптеке полно. И сейчас выбор богат, а ближе к началу февраля это зелье разве что бродячие низзлы не предлагают.  
– Это не совсем обычное зелье. Эго сварила одна моя ученица… частные уроки, сами понимаете, к сентябрю все закончу или отменю, конечно… Состав и способ изготовления несколько отличается – подозреваю, что оно было адаптировано под употребление маглами. Да-да, не удивляйтесь. И не возмущайтесь, прошу вас! Человека, который внес изменения в рецепт, нет в живых уже много лет. И с тех пор никто не использовал его по назначению. Так вы поможете мне? Я только хочу узнать, подействует ли оно на волшебника.

Разумеется, Альбус не мог отказать в помощи будущему коллеге. Тем более, и сам заинтересовался новым рецептом – зельеварение он любил ничуть не меньше трансфигурации.

– Единственный вопрос – почему вы не проверили сразу? Например, на изготовителе?  
Показалось, что Гораций смутился.  
– Я решил… решил, что это будет несколько не этично. Что ж, приступим.

Вот он одним глотком опустошил фиал. Пара секунд – и взгляд помутнел, щеки раскраснелись…  
– Она прекрасна… – тихо сказал он. – Вы не представляете, Альбус, какое счастье было встретить ее. – Вскочил, прошелся по кабинету, возбужденно жестикулируя – как только ничего со стола не сбросил? – Она умна, талантлива, красива. Да-да, красива! – склонился над столом, за которым сидел Дамблдор, и заорал: – И пусть те идиоты, которые судят лишь по внешности, умолкнут навечно!

Зелье, определенно, работало – зря Гораций сомневался. Пора было дать ему антидот, но Альбус не смог совладать со своим любопытством.  
– И как же зовут предмет вашей страсти?

– Я же вам говорил! – он так и подпрыгнул. – Неужели вы меня не слушали?! Меропа! Удивительное имя, правда?

Альбус кивнул – не спорить же с одержимым? А имя и правда интересное, а главное - совершенно незнакомое.

– … Но еще удивительнее она сама. Ах, если бы вы ее слышали – этот голос… Зачем мне это пить? А-а, за мою любимую! Она того стоит, поверьте! – И Слагхорн принял предложенную ему дозу антидота.

С полминуты он молчал, потом снова заговорил – но уже не так уверенно и без лишней экзальтации в голосе:  
– Видеть ее – самое большое счастье, которое только может быть на свете. Вы единственный человек, который знает об этой тайне, о страсти, сжигающей… Опять выпить? Ладно, давайте.

В этот раз Слагхорн молчал куда дольше, а потом сухо подытожил:  
– Сработало. – Взял у Альбуса фиал с антидотом, взглянул на просвет: – потребовалась двойная доза, надо же. Видимо, изменения, внесенные в рецепт, влияют и на продолжительность действия. Что вы так на меня смотрите, Альбус?  
– Мы с вами оба зельевары, Гораций. И оба знаем, от каких факторов зависит действие «Амортенции». Хотя вы можете оказаться правы – дело действительно в изменениях, внесенных в рецепт.  
– Вы… что?! Вы намекаете, что она мне и без того нравилась?  
– Увлеченность учителя ученицей, тем более, как я понимаю, талантливой и не обделенной прочими достоинствами… Сколько таких историй было и будет! Впрочем, если вы собираетесь работать в Хогвартсе…  
– Разумеется, Альбус! Я никогда не позволю себе ничего подобного! Надо сказать, я и сейчас не задумывался о том, что мог… увлечься! Кстати, вы спрашивали, почему мы не проверили зелье сразу?  
Дамблдор кивнул.  
– Мы проверяли – на ней.  
– И оно не сработало? – догадался Альбус.  
Гораций только руками развел.  
– Это могло быть вследствие индивидуальной непереносимости…  
– "Мы с вами оба зельевары", Альбус, – повторил Гораций его фразу. – И оба знаем, почему на некоторых людей не действует «Амортенция».  
– Это всего лишь легенда. И нет ни одного достоверного факта, подтверждающего ее.  
– Уже есть. Так что, даже если я, сам того не заметив, увлекся своей ученицей – я сумею позабыть этот нелепый эпизод. Какой смысл думать о той, на кого не действует «Амортенция»? Называя вещи своими именами – о той, которая любит кого-то так сильно, что на это чувство не может повлиять даже хорошо сваренное зелье! И этот «кто-то» – определенно не я. А кому захочется оказаться на втором месте?  
– Да, вы правы, Гораций. На втором месте никому не захочется быть, – задумчиво произнес Дамблдор.

Почему-то Слагхорну показалось, что тот имел в виду совсем не его историю с зельем. Но уточнять, само собой, не стал.  



	2. к главам 32-33

— Господин, у нас гость, — служанка, глупое азиатское имя Стэнли никак не мог запомнить (впрочем, девица вполне охотно отзывалась на «Абигейл»), склонилась чуть ли не до пола. — Сказал, желает вас видеть.  
— Клиент? — спросил, подавив желание ответить «гони прочь». Все-таки последствия вчерашней ночи сказывались.  
— Иностранец. — Как будто это что-то объясняло! — Иностранец Том. Загадочный.  
  
Интересно, что она в нем загадочного нашла? Может, ей что-то интуиция подсказывает – у этих дикарок она должна быть лучше, чем у насквозь искусственных дам его круга. Хотя с каких пор она стала делиться с ним мнением о клиентах? Загадоч… Черт!  
  
— Риддл? Том Риддл?  
— Да, господин. Просить?  
— Да. Нет. Ладно, я сам! А у тебя выходной, ясно?! С этой минуты! И до вечера! — это Стэнли проорал, уже сбегая по лестнице.  
— Риддл! — он обнял высокого загорелого парня… нет, к больше к бывшему однокласснику это слово не подходило. — Риддл, скотина, тебя где носило все это время? Ну, заходи! Чего тебя там налить – виски?  
  
От виски Том не отказался, но – Стэнли не проведешь! – почти не пил, только касался губами края рюмки. Вроде бы и говорил много, и на вопросы подробно отвечал, но по факту – мало что удалось узнать. Вернулся из долгого путешествия, заглянул было домой – а там чужие люди.  
  
– Так ваш дом еще когда продали. Где-то через год после того, как ко мне твой отец приезжал. И эта с ним, – при воспоминании о визите миссис Риддл он скривился. Черт, ведь он ее сперва даже не вспомнил! Зато она его сразу узнала: взглянула, как на полное ничтожество, поздоровалась сквозь зубы и вышла, сучка высокомерная. – Жена твоя бывшая.  
Том нахмурился:  
– Я с ней не разводился.  
– Зато она с тобой – наверняка. – И Стэнли, не скрывая радости, рассказал о законе, позволявшем ей это сделать. – Так что ты правильно столько времени не появлялся. А ксти… кстати… – похоже, ему тоже не стоило пить… Так много пить… – Зачем вдруг сейчас в-вернулся?  
Том вытащил из его пальцев бокал, выплеснул остатки виски в раковину. Придурок, он хоть знает, скольк… оно… стоило?  
– Мы об этом еще поговорим. Если ты, конечно, согласишься по-настоящему быть моим поверенным. Именно моим, Стэн. Ну? – уставился вопросительно.  
  
И Стэнли почти протрезвел. Мать его, ну почему он никогда не мог отказать этому типу? Еще в школе, стоило Тому пальцем поманить, и он бежал за ним, как привязанный. А если не удавалось выйти сухими из воды, ему еще и влетало куда больше. А то, как он согласился помочь этому ненормальному избавиться от бывшей… (или все-таки не бывшей? Ну нет, даже такая не будет ждать столько лет) жены? А если бы та, оставшись одна в Лондоне, и правда умерла? «Никто бы ничего не доказал», – отмахнулся он. Тогда все и правда прошло гладко, и объясняться пришлось разве что с собственной совестью, а с ней Стэнли давно уже неплохо ладил. А теперь этот, годами болтавшийся неизвестно где приятель, снова лезет в его жизнь. А он все так же не может отказать.  
  
– Допустим, я соглашусь.  
– Я рад, – просто сказал Том. И улыбнулся – как только он и умел. Сволочь обаятельная! До чего же проще жить, если ты красавчик! – А пока ответь-ка на один вопрос…  
— Как поверенный? Или… как друг?  
— Как давний житель Лондона. Где в этом городе можно купить железную дорогу?  
— Э-э-э… в смысле, акции? Я с недвижимостью обычно не…  
— Игрушечную железную дорогу, чучело! — расхохотался Том, и Стэнли тоже не выдержал – улыбнулся. Как в старые добрые времена. — У меня же сыну семь лет, забыл?  
— Так ты к нему вернулся, Одиссей чертов? — пробормотал Стэнли.  
— К нему. И к жене тоже, — тихо ответил Том. — Надеюсь, что не опоздал: покрывало все еще не закончено, а толпы женихов, осаждающие Малый Хэнглтон, теперь останутся с носом.


	3. к главе 33

**Подарок**  
Том Риддл, Изабелл Лестрейндж  
  
  
Женщину Том заметил, только когда она легко коснулась предплечья:  
– Мистер Риддл?  
И это было странно. Такая яркая, почти вызывающая красота редко встречается, особенно выше пятидесятой параллели. И одета женщина была в темную хламиду почти до пола, которая, конечно, могла сойти за монашескую рясу, но в этой части города и монахини – редкость. Да на нее все должны были оборачиваться. Впрочем, она наверняка об этом догадывалась и приняла меры. Ведь если ведьма может сделать себя привлекательнее, то наверняка должен быть и способ стать незаметным в любой толпе. А эта красотка точно была ведьмой.  
  
– Я вас сразу узнала – Томми очень на вас похож. Изабелл Лестрейндж, – протянула она руку.  
Том поднес ее к губам. Красивые пальцы, идеальные овалы перламутрово-розовых ногтей. Три идеальных овала. На среднем пальце не хватало одной фаланги, на безымянном – двух. Изабелл перехватила его взгляд, фыркнула:  
– Сама не знаю, как это получилось. Терпеть не могу бытовые заклинания! Вечером Рэнди вернется – будем разбираться, что и как. Рэнди – это мой муж, – пояснила она. – Ну что, готовы заглянуть в мой мир?  
Том не был уверен, что он готов, но куда деваться? В конце концов, вряд ли в этом их Косом переулке страшнее, чем там, где ему приходилось бывать.  
  
– Видите дверь? – Изабелл показывала на криво замазанную глиной щель между двумя магазинами.  
– Нет.  
– Тогда просто поверьте: она там есть. Поверьте – и шагните вперед!  
Они что, эти волшебники — все на голову двинутые? Как можно поверить, что что-то есть там, где этого нет?!  
Кажется, она уловила его сомнения.  
– Мистер Риддл, когда-то вы сумели поверить, что косоглазая нищенка, не умевшая и двух слов сказать – самая прекрасная женщина на земле.  
– Так ведь это все из-за того чертова зелья! У вас, случайно, не найдется другого, похожего? Чтобы дверь все-таки появилась?  
Изабелл покачала головой. Взмахнула рукой, будто потянув на себя невидимую створку:  
– Прошу.  
И Тому ничего не оставалось, как шагнуть туда, где, по ее словам, все-таки был проем.  
  
***  
  
Как ни странно, он там и оказался. А за ним – бар, чем-то напоминавший их деревенский в те времена, когда его хозяйкой была не Мэгги. Теперь-то там все вычищено, чистые скатерти и даже цветочки на столах. А раньше было, как и здесь –темно, грязно, и пахло кислятиной.  
  
– Неужели волшебники тоже пьют плохое пиво?  
– Чего они только не пьют, – усмехнулась Изабелл. – Мороженое любите? – вдруг спросила, а когда Том кивнул, предложила: – Тогда идем дальше.  
  
Палочка, которую она достала, была длиннее и темнее меропиной. Пара касаний – и в кирпичной стене открылся проход на очень оживленную улицу.  
Происходящее там чем-то напомнило Тому ежегодную деревенскую ярмарку. Только продавцы и покупатели были одеты в такие же хламиды, как у Изабелл, а торговали не мясом, яйцами и всякой живностью… Впрочем, этим тоже, только живность была другая. И еще по ярмарке среди дня не летали ни совы, ни летучие мыши.  
  
Изабелл легко пробиралась, лавировала в этой толпе, успевая еще рассказывать Тому, где какая лавка, аптека или таверна, и чем они знамениты.  
– Из вас получился бы замечательный экскурсовод.  
– Так я им и была, – улыбнулась она. – Кстати, не возражаете, если я буду называть вас «Том»?  
– Буду только рад. А вас как можно звать? «Иззи»?  
  
Спросил и тут же испугался, что, поддавшись обаянию этой красавицы, перегнул палку – как с леди Марджори когда-то. По словам Томми (который и надоумил его написать и попросить о помощи лучшую подругу Меропы), Лестрейнджи были кем-то вроде аристократов среди волшебников. А с этими титулованными придурками опасно шутить. Хорошо, если она только ограничится гневной отповедью. А если откажется ему помогать?  
  
– «Иззи»! Но это же потрясающе! Меня уже сто лет так никто не звал – с тех пор, как дядя Джулиан не сошелся характером с родней Рэнди. И не перестал меня навещать.  
  
***  
  
Кафе оказалось вполне приятным, как и его хозяйка – улыбчивая женщи… ведьма средних лет.  
  
– Мадам Фортескью, рада вас видеть!  
– Я тебя тоже, милая! А это с тобой…  
– Познакомьтесь – Том Риддл, муж Меропы. У нее через неделю день рождения, и мы ищем подарок.  
– Надо же, красавец какой, – с удивление протянула мадам Фортескью, но тут же смутилась: – Да и она девочка хорошая, умница. А с подарком чего мудрить – драгоценной безделушке каждая рада.  
– Меропа почти не носит украшений, – вздохнул он. Если б носила – было бы куда проще.  
– Да, я тоже это заметила, – согласилась с ним Иззи.  
– Ну, можно еще книжку хорошую, – снова предложила хозяйка.  
– Книгу уже дарю я. Именно ту, которую она всегда хотела, но не могла себе позволить. Трудно будет за оставшееся время подобрать настолько же нужную. Разве что найти какой-нибудь старинный фолиант? – задумалась Иззи, но тут же замотала головой: – Нет, не стоит. Большинство из них в магловских домах хранить опасно, это же не магические библиотеки, оборудованные всеми необходимыми заклинаниями. Ну, что еще можно подарить женщине и зельевару?  
– Да зельевару, пожалуй, и ничего, – развела руками хозяйка. – Котлы и прочую утварь они себе сами покупают. До-олго выбирают – чтобы и по руке, и по характеру, и по нуждам подходило. Тут впросак попасть запросто можно. Может, ингредиенты какие? Хотя это и не подарок: все равно что хорошей хозяйке соль или сахар вручить с поздравлениями. Разве что диковинку какую, вроде слез феникса, яда василиска или крови единоро?.. Не-е, это точно не надо, даже если и найдется где в Ночном. Так выбрали, что заказывать будете? – будто очнулась она.  
Иззи коснулась палочкой одного пункта в меню:  
– Две порции, пожалуйста.  
  
Пока ждали заказ, Иззи рассказывала о своем дяде Джулиане, в доме которого в Брокстоне она часто проводила каникулы.  
– Это в Новой Англии, неподалеку от Плимута.  
  
В Плимуте Тому доводилось бывать, в Брокстоне – нет, только слышал об этом городке. Дыра, вроде их Малого Хэнглтона. В таких местах хорошо жить детям или старикам, а человек деятельный через неделю от скуки помрет. Если, конечно, это не Джулиан Аддамс.  
  
– Вообще-то, – уточнила Иззи, – он мне никакой не дядя. Просто когда-то они с мамой собирались пожениться. Но по дороге к помосту, на котором жених и невеста должны были дать друг другу магическую клятву, дядя Джулиан наступил на мамину фату. «Р-р-рып!» – и пополам, представляете! Маму чуть удар не хватил: эта фата в нашей семье лет шестьсот хранилась, передавалась от матери к дочери. А он еще пошутил, что теперь их стало две. Ну конечно, мама не выдержала – влепила ему затрещину. Как дядя потом сказал – думал, что голова на кусочки разлетится. Впрочем, он ей тогда ничего не сказал. Но на вопрос министерского, берет ли он ее в жены, ответил: «Нет, спасибо, я передумал!» И тут же аппарировал, как потом выяснилось – в непальский заповедник злых духов. Решил, что там можно будет в безопасности переждать, пока мама не сменит гнев на милость. Три месяца там прожил, пока мама замуж не вышла… В первый раз, – помолчав, добавила она. И с улыбкой закончила: – С тех пор они и живут долго и счастливо. Правда, на разных берегах океана. Дядя тоже женился, вроде бы на правнучке одного из духов, с которым в заповеднике подружился. Но нас с сестрами все равно любит, как родных.  
  
***  
  
Мороженое оказалось странным: постоянно менялся вкус и цвет.  
  
Иззи выскребла из вазочки остатки и сказала:  
– А знаете, мне нравится мысль подарить ценный ингредиент. Конечно, не кровь единорога – а то будем обживать в Азкабане соседние камеры. И не яд василиска – его не возьмет ни одна почта, а вам же надо, чтобы подарок именно прислали? А вот слезы феникса… Конечно, их достать почти невозможно, но если попросить маму… Думаю, мы должны успеть.  
– А Меропе это точно понравится?  
– Даже не сомневайтесь! Или она – никакой не зельевар; что, конечно же, не так. Но деньги за него вы можете перевести только в одном из лондонских банков – который контактирует с нашим, «Гринготтсом». Я вам потом напишу название и сколько именно, хорошо?  
  
***  
  
– Все-таки Меропе удивительно повезло с подругой, – сказал Том на прощание.  
– Думаю, с вами ей тоже повезло, и рано или поздно она сможет это понять.  
  
Том кивнул: ему бы очень хотелось этого. Чтобы все, что было с ним – было не напрасно. Чтобы его ведьма снова поверила ему. Пока же он радовался, что с помощью Иззи ему удалось сделать первый шаг – выбрать подарок, который Меропа не швырнет ему в физиономию, даже не открыв.


	4. Изабелл Лестрейндж и ее семья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немного о лучшей подруге Меропы.

**Стать миссис Лестрейндж**  
_Все счастливые семьи счастливы по-разному._  
  
Иногда кузина Офелия несколько раздражала. Но чаще – неимоверно бесила, особенно когда, как сейчас, стояла в дверном проеме, руки в бока. Ну точно длинная и узкая – едва одну розу поставишь – взъерошенная ваза.  
– Так что, не взяли, что ли?  
Изабелл покачала головой. Незаметно пошевелила палочкой, и дверь приоткрылась, легонько наподдав кузине по заду. Но та, похоже, не поняла намека.  
– Ну ты список-то видела?  
– Видела.  
– И что, нету?  
– Нет.  
Офелия всплеснула руками, сбросив со стены чучело гриндилоу. Охнула, попыталась вернуть на место, но быстро сдалась: пристроила на каминной полке. И тут же продолжила никому не нужный разговор:  
– Да они что там, с ума посходили?! Ты ж лучшая!  
– Значит, нашлись получше… – Изабелл почувствовала, что терпению приходит конец, а несколько заклинаний – с безобидными (кузина все-таки), но довольно неприятными эффектами – сами всплывают в памяти. – Ладно, увидимся позже, мне заниматься пора.  
– Ой, ну да, учись-учись! – И дверь за Офелией, наконец-то, закрылась.  
Изабелл усмехнулась. «Заниматься пора». Надо же, эта отговорка, уже месяц как устаревшая, все-таки сработала.  
  
***  
  
Месяц назад Изабелл Фрамп окончила Бобатон. Само собой, она уже знала, чему посвятит жизнь, и это никого не удивляло: женщины их рода всегда отличались целеустремленностью, и даже самые бестолковые из них к концу обучения определялись с дальнейшими планами. А Изабелл уже на первом курсе знала, кем будет: конечно же, охотником в национальной сборной по квиддичу. Туда она и подала запрос на следующий день после выпускного бала.  
  
На первое испытание пришло больше полусотни человек. Юные, едва закончившие школу, и в годах – то ли игроки со стажем, то ли решившие попробовать себя на новом поприще. Она даже заметила Франсуа Легборна, охотника (а в последние годы отбивалу) из «Квиберонских квоффельеров», чей портрет с автографом висел над ее кроватью лет с шести.  
  
После первого отборочного этапа осталось десять человек, и Легборна среди них не было. После второго – двое, она и Алекс Разумовски, полукровка из бедного квартала Парижа. Нет, он был не лучше нее… но и не хуже. Тренеру сборной пришлось выбирать из двух равных игроков. Изабелл до сих пор не поняла, чем он руководствовался. Захотел поддержать того, кому труднее? Побоялся, что пойдут слухи о его «излишней лояльности» к министерству, особенно к главе одного из отделов? Так или иначе, в списке принятых игроков была именно эта непроизносимая славянская фамилия, а не та, которую знала вся магическая Франция.  
  
***  
  
– Если не сработал план А, переходим к плану Б, – сказала себе Изабелл.  
  
Самым грустным оказалось то, что никакого «плана Б» у нее не было. Даже документы в магическое отделение Сорбонны подать не успела. Нет, иногда они принимали и от опоздавших, особенно если те с отличием закончили школу или обладали другими талантами. Вряд ли приемную комиссию приведет в восторг ее диплом, в котором ряд «Удовлетворительно» чуть разбавляли две «Выше ожидаемого», по чарам и трансфигурации.  
Только и оставалось запечатать дверь в комнату всеми известными заклинаниями, уткнуться в подушку и оплакивать свою жизнь, трагически закончившуюся на девятнадцатом году. И жалеть о том, что она теперь слишком взрослая, чтобы прийти к маме, залезть на колени и похныкать, зная, что та, как бы ни была занята, обязательно выслушает и пожалеет.  
  
***  
Впрочем, именно мама и прекратила ее едва начавшуюся хандру, пару дней спустя постучав в дверь:  
– Так, мелкая! Открывай, потом дорыдаешь!  
  
Изабелл на всякий случай добавила к запирающим заклинаниям антиаппарационное. Не помогло: секунду спустя дверь попросту испарилась!  
  
– Вытирай сопли, мне нужна помощь! Будем встречать делегацию из Англии. Чертов Турнир зельеваров в этот раз у нас проводят. Займешь чем-нибудь помощника их посла, пока мы с мистером Диггори будем обсуждать... формальности.  
  
Когда Бернадетт Фрамп приказывала прыгать, окружающие в лучшем случае решались уточнить, в длину или в высоту. Так что любой на месте Изабелл, моментально «вытерев сопли» и взмахом палочки приведя себя в порядок, пошел бы за ней к камину, на ходу уточняя, что придется делать.  
– Ну не знаю. Выгуляешь мальчика, достопримечательности покажешь. Ты же с дядей Джулианом и прочими столько ездила! А через три дня вернешь, желательно целиком.  
– А если послу будет нужен помощник?  
– Как собаке пятая нога он ему нужен. Мог бы и один приехать, но ведь нельзя – тради-иции! Ох уж эти англичане!  
  
***  
  
Увидев посла, мистера Диггори – высокого, импозантного мага лет сорока, – Изабелл поняла, что помощник ему точно будет не нужен: с тем, на что мама, судя по ставшему вдруг низким и воркующим голосу, наверняка рассчитывала, он и сам справится.  
  
Помощник был лет на пятнадцать моложе, ничем не примечательный: темноволосый, совершенно незапоминающейся внешности. Все время, пока мама рассказывала "дорогому коллеге" о предполагаемых местах проведения Турнира, стоял истуканом и таращился на картину, изображавшую Первый Всеевропейский Совет Чародеев. Наверняка еще и зануда. Впрочем, для Изабелл это было неважно: если бы мама попросила «выгулять» инфери – значит, развлекала бы инфери.  
  
***  
  
– Рэнделл Лестрейндж? – уточнила Изабелл, когда они, после того, как их друг другу представили, шли к выходу из министерства. – Не похоже на типично английскую фамилию.  
– Ваша на французскую тоже не похожа.  
– Так мы и не очень давно стали французами, – пожала плечами она. – Живем тут каких-то лет двести, не больше. Нет, кое-кто из предков и раньше, случалось, в эти края заглядывал…  
  
Изабелл – только бы не молчать – рассказала о своей семье, которую большинство окружающих считало странной – то ли потому, что всем девочкам при рождении давали тринадцать имен (из которых использовалось одно, а остальные благополучно забывались), то ли потому, что их род продолжался по женской линии: все мужчины, которых брали в мужья женщины из семьи Фрамп, соглашались носить эту фамилию. Почти все, но об исключениях предпочитали не вспоминать.  
– Очень странная традиция, причем для любой страны, – покачал головой месье… мистер Лестрейндж. – А мои предки пришли в Британию давным-давно, вместе с Вильгельмом Завоевателем. Так что я, наверное, настоящий, "типичный", как некоторые любят говорить, англичанин.  
– Чай в пять часов и обращение на «вы» даже в постели? – не удержалась Изабелл.  
– Думаю, три дня я сумею обойтись без чая, если это нарушит ваши планы, мадемуазель Фрамп. А что касается вашего второго предположения, у нас вряд ли будет возможность его проверить.  
– Само собой! – рассмеялась она, сделав мысленную пометку: «Все-таки зануда».  
  
***  
  
Тем не менее, проводить время с Рэнделлом Лестрейнджем оказалось куда менее скучно, чем она опасалась. И французский у него был сносный – пусть и с сильным бретонским прононсом. Хотя ей ли, с ее выученным в Брокстоне "английским", к нему придираться?  
  
Два дня Лестрейндж мотался за ней по стране, по музеям и памятным местам, спускался в пещеры и гроты, улепетывал в орлеанском заповеднике от химеры («Ой, мистер Лестрейндж, я, кажется, ошиблась с координатами портключа!» «Не волнуйтесь, мадемуазель Фрамп, каждый имеет право на ошибку… Но некоторые успевают им воспользоваться только один раз»). И выслушивал ее многословные пояснения. Францию вообще и свой город в частности Изабелл любила, много знала об истории проживавших здесь магов и, как выяснилось, могла говорить об этом часами…  
  
Говорить, не умолкая - только бы прогнать одну дурацкую, вечно всплывавшую мысль: «Меня не взяли в сборную, меня не взяли, все ужасно, жизнь кончена!» К счастью, к вечеру второго дня эта мысль почти перестала ее навещать – не до нее было.  
  
Мистеру Лестрейнджу тоже было чем с ней поделиться. Сначала он больше отмалчивался или отвечал односложно, но потом, кажется, оттаял. Рассказал, что первые пять лет после окончания Хогвартса проработал в лондонском филиале Гринготтса.  
– Конечно, я знаю гоблинский, – ответил он на ее вопрос. – По крайней мере, понимаю довольно неплохо. И они меня понимали… кажется. По крайней мере, в лицо не смеялись и замечаний не делали – но я не уверен, были причиной тому мои таланты или то, что моя семья – их постоянные и лучшие клиенты чуть ли не со дня основания банка.  
  
Такое отношение было для Изабелл вполне понятно: ей в школе тоже многое прощалось – если не как лучшему игроку в квиддич, то как дочери Бернадетт Фрамп, «прекрасной Бернадетт» или «этой мегеры» – в зависимости от того, думал о ней очередной поклонник или только что получивший взбучку подчиненный.  
  
Как-то Изабелл спросила его о любимом предмете в школе, а потом только слушала. Слушать оказалось не менее интересно, чем болтать, а дурацкая _мысль_ ее ни разу не посетила за все время, которое он рассказывал об отдельных, усложненных заданиях, которые делал вместо общей домашней работы уже с третьего курса, о факультативе по чарам и своем выпускном проекте.  
– Мне тоже всегда нравились чары, – кивнула она, когда он убрал нарисованное в воздухе изображение метлы, на которой можно было без дополнительных приспособлений и заклинаний подняться на вершину самой высокой из земных гор. – Только я, к сожалению, уделяла им мало внимания.  
– Это никогда не поздно исправить.  
«Спасибо, мистер зануда!» – мысленно съязвила Изабелл, но тут же укорила себя: он наверняка не хотел ее задеть. К тому же… и правда ведь не поздно! До следующего приема документов в Сорбонну – масса времени, вполне можно успеть подтянуться по основным предметам. А то и создать что-нибудь… этакое. Конечно, не метлу, на которой можно долететь чуть ли не до Луны… Но дядя часто говорил, что наибольшим спросом пользуются вещи, облегчающие быт. Значит, в этом направлении она и будет думать.  
  
***  
  
Утром, на третий день их экскурсий, они карабкались по длинной лестнице в маленькую приграничную школу, владелец которой, родственник знаменитого Николаса Фламеля, владел давно утраченным искусством раздваивания. Все созданные им двойники сохраняли воспоминания и способности оригинала. Не то чтобы Лестрейндж горел желанием с ним увидеться, но ей удалось его убедить, что побывать во Франции и не увидеть магистра Хьюго Дюпона – все равно что гостю Британии обойти вниманием Хогвартс, Министерство и Стоунхэдж. И нет, туда нельзя аппарировать. И нет, она правильно настроила портключ – к нижней ступеньке лестницы.  
– "Из скольки нижней?" Лучше вам об этом не знать, мистер Лестрейндж. Но осталось не больше полутора тысяч.  
Он взглянул вниз, где ступеньки уходили, казалось, в бесконечность, и хмыкнул. Но жаловаться не стал – упорно потопал дальше.  
  
– Мадемуазель Фрамп, вы уверены, что мы беседовали именно с оригиналом? – спросил он после того, как невероятно скучная аудиенция окончилась и за ними закрылись скрипучие ворота школы.  
Изабелл его понимала: она сама надеялась больше услышать об исследованиях магистра, может быть, даже узнать некоторые его секреты – не зря же они столько времени до него добирались? А вместо этого унылый старикан им битый час рассказывал о том, как хорошо у него учиться, пусть даже обучение стоит раза в три дороже, чем в Бобатоне. Зато "индивидуальная программа для каждого студента", а тем, кто пожертвует в пользу школы пару квадратных дюймов золотого руна, яйцо Кащея и ухо василиска, дают скидку в десять галлеонов в год.  
  
– Боюсь, он и сам давно не уверен, кто именно там настоящий. Кстати, вам не надоело называть меня «мадемуазель»?  
– Предлагаете сократить дистанцию? – голос его звучал так неуверенно, что Изабелл едва сдержала смешок.  
– Почему бы и нет? Хозяина вашего тут нет… да вообще никого нет! Эге-ге-ей, мы одни в целом ми-ире!!! – заорала она, остановившись на одной из площадок. Вокруг и правда не было ни души: где-то наверху – синее небо и скрытая облаками школа, внизу – ярко-зеленая долина. – Так давайте вести себя, как нормальные люди!  
Теперь рассмеялся Лестрейндж – кажется, впервые за все время. Раньше он только сдержанно улыбался.  
– Мистер Диггори мой начальник, а не хозяин. И как вы предлагаете вас называть?  
– Ну-у… Даже не знаю. Мама и сестры меня обычно зовут «мелкая» – потому что я самая младшая. А дядя Джулиан (это мамин бывший) и все американские кузены – «Иззи».  
– «Иззи» звучит ужасно, а на «мелкую» вы не похожи. К тому же, мне всегда казалось, что ваше имя сокращается как «Белль».  
– Меня никто раньше не называл «Белль». Но вы правы – так гораздо красивее. А вы? Рэнделл? Или Рэнди?  
– Так меня называют только близкие друзья. Но вы можете попробовать.  
  
Она не очень-то поняла, что именно ей предлагается попробовать: стать близким другом или просто называть сокращенным именем? – и поэтому выбрала второе.  
  
– Рэнди, ты говорил, что неплохо знаешь гоблинский? – Он кивнул. – Совсем неподалеку отсюда есть целое поселение, живут в местных горах давным-давно. Перенастроить портключ – дело одной минуты. Хочешь?  
– Если ты снова не промахнешься с координатами. – «Мало того, что зануда, так еще и язва!» – Гоблины очень не любят, когда к ним вламываются.  
– Химере мы тоже не понравились, разве что в качестве обеда, – пробурчала Изабелл, касаясь палочкой портключа.  
  
Не промахнулась. Да, все было как в учебнике: высокая каменная стена, казавшаяся частью высившейся за ней горы. А вот и «дверной молоток» – болтавшаяся на длинной цепочке кирка. Двери, правда, рядом с ней не было, но если с ними захотят поговорить – она обязательно появится.  
  
Эхо трех гулких ударов разнеслось далеко вокруг.  
Дверь, вернее, низкий проем-арка, и правда появилась, а в ней – хмурый и недовольный гоблин. Изабелл толкнула Рэнделла: давай, общайся.  
Тот заговорил.  
Гоблин выслушал, буркнул что-то.  
Рэнделл ответил короткой фразой.  
Гоблин – фразой чуть длиннее. И тут…  
Изабелл даже не представляла, что этот «настоящий англичанин» может так вспылить! Его ответ – уже по-французски – был раза в три длиннее гоблинового, и произносил его Рэнделл… более чем эмоционально. Что-о?! «Гребаное дерьмо больного драконьим триппером низзла»?!  
Неизвестно, на какой эффект он рассчитывал, но арка вместе с гоблином снова сменилась монолитной скалой, а наверху появилось не меньше двух дюжин… лучников?!  
– Да что же это такое?.. – прошептала Изабелл. – Что он тебе сказал?  
Вместо ответа Рэнделл пнул то место, где только что была арка, и пробурчал почти то же самое, что недавно – теперь по-английски. Ну и ну! Вот так "тихий зануда"!  
  
Метрах в десяти от них в землю воткнулась короткая железная стрела, больше похожая на кинжал с оперением.  
Изабелл взвизгнула и что есть силы завопила, задрав голову:  
– Не стреляйте! Я – дочь Бернадетт Фрамп, главы Департамента международных…  
Вторая стрела просвистела возле самого уха, кажется, даже срезав прядь волос! Третьей она ждать не стала: схватила Рэндэлла за рукав и аппарировала куда глаза глядят.  
  
***  
  
– Предупреждать надо, – усмехнулся Рэнделл, когда они оказались… точно, в ее комнате! А куда еще можно попасть с перепугу? Хорошо, что под кровать не залезла, как в детстве.  
– Извини, – смутилась она. И тут же засыпала вопросами: – Да что на тебя нашло? Чего разорался? Что он тебе такого сказал, а?  
Как Рэнделл будет отвечать на все сразу, она не представляла, но он, кажется, разобрался и начал с последнего:  
– Он сказал, что моя мать... наверняка не отличалась благопристойным поведением, потому что родить такого идиота можно только от… Если позволишь, я воздержусь от подробностей… Не понимаю, что здесь смешного! – буркнул он, но Изабелл уже хохотала, не в силах остановиться. Повалилась на кровать, увлекая за собой Рэнди… но тот все ворчал: – А сама? «Не стреляйте, я дочь святой Бригитты от Николаса Фламеля и правнучка…  
  
Потом она всегда утверждала, что поцеловала его только для того, чтобы он заткнулся. Ответный поцелуй ей сперва не понравился: те немногие мальчишки, с которыми у нее доходило до свиданий, рисковали разве что коснуться ее губ своими. И уж точно никому не пришло бы в голову лезть "самой Фрамп" под мантию! Впрочем, и этому, и... остальному она не стала противиться: любопытно же было, как там оно, у взрослых? Что хорошего в том, о чем вечно шептались старшекурсники в перерывах между тренировками и вздыхали девчонки в спальнях?  
  
Хорошего оказалось мало.  
  
***  
  
Белль поспешно прикрыла пятно на простыне, будто это могло что-то изменить. Трудно было понять, кому из них теперь больше неловко.  
  
– Мадемуазель… Белль… прошу меня простить, я несколько…  
– Да перестаньте вы! – довольно грубо оборвала она его попытку снова стать «настоящим англичанином». – Можно подумать, никогда такого не делали!  
– С ведьмами – девушками из хороших семей – нет. – Он помолчал, а потом ляпнул совсем уж несусветное: – Мне теперь следует на вас жениться?  
Ну не идиот?!  
– А хочется? – Наверное, не стоило задавать такой вопрос; а если стоило, то хотя бы не сердитым и обвиняющим тоном. Так стоило ли удивляться, когда Рэнделл пожал плечами:  
– Не знаю. Не уверен. Мне нужно многое обдумать.  
«Святая Бригитта, какое счастье, что он уезжает уже завтра!»  
  
– А в постели мы все же на «вы». А говорили – не будет возможности проверить, – усмехнулась она. И вышла, оставив его в своей кровати. В конце концов, как бы этот тип себя ни вел – он ее гость. А гостей не выгоняют из спальни без штанов. Даже если очень хочется.  
  
***  
  
Больше они не увиделись до самого его отъезда. А потом Изабелл заглянула к маме в кабинет – надо же уточнить, не положено ли ей, как экскурсоводу, оплаты? И о дальнейших планах посоветоваться. Планов у нее по-прежнему не было, но хотя бы появилось желание их строить. Вот, к примеру, чары… Они же всегда ей нравились?  
  
– Ну, как тебе мистер Диггори? – В ответ мама так горестно вздохнула, что Изабелл проглотила вторую часть фразы: «Мне уже начинать называть его папой?»  
– Он отказался брать нашу фамилию! – тон у мамы из горестного стал трагическим. – Ох уж эти англичане и их глупые традиции!  
  
С последним Белль была совершенно согласна.  
  
***  
  
Первая часть планов на дальнейшую жизнь включала работу дневным наблюдателем в заповеднике нежити. Большинство местных обитателей относилось к ночным тварям, только зомби и призраки шатались по территории весь день. Одни – теребя полуистлевшие лохмотья и завывая – если осталось, чем. Другие плавно скользили над землей и то и дело требовали подтвердить, что трава под ними прогибается, а листья деревьев, через которые они пролетали, колышутся. «Разумеется, мадам (или "месье"), и куда сильнее, чем вчера!» – не задумываясь, врала она. Не огорчать же тех, кто все еще надеялся снова воплотиться?  
  
Работой Изабелл было следить, чтобы они не выходили за территорию, а местные жители и заблудившиеся туристы туда не влезали; вовремя обновлять ограждающие чары или моментально реагировать на сигнальные. Платили за это немного, зато оставалось много свободного времени: можно было, обложившись книгами по чарам, теории магии и трансфигурации, восстанавливать в памяти забытое и наверстывать упущенное за годы учебы в стиле: "Мадам Лавуазье, завтра игра, можно наша команда уйдет с последнего урока? – Разумеется, мадемуазель Фрамп, удачи вам завтра".  
Настоящая жизнь в заповеднике начиналась с наступлением темноты: просыпались упыри и умертвия, заводила свою песню баньши, а из камина вылезали ученые из министерской Лаборатории потустороннего, порой сильно напоминавшие своих подопечных (а некоторые, как подозревала Изабелл, и бывшие ими). Но она к тому времени уже сдавала дела своему ночному коллеге и отправлялась домой – отсыпаться и продолжать работать над «проектом».  
  
Проектом была купленная в одном небольшом магазинчике сумка, из которой Изабелл старалась сделать что-то необычное. В идеале – чтобы туда можно было складывать что угодно в любом количестве, включая книги и артефакты, которые плохо реагируют на постороннюю магию.  
С заклинанием уменьшения веса все прошло хорошо. Конечно, не сразу, а когда она додумалась сменить команду «убрать полностью» на «убрать 90%». Потом усложнила задание: теперь заклинание определяло величину уменьшения веса в зависимости от начального. К примеру, флакончик с духами мог вообще не меняться, а вес сотни галлеонов уменьшался до пары унций.  
  
***  
  
Она делилась успехами с мамой и сестрами, те радовались за нее, и это было здорово. Но иногда Изабелл ловила себя на том, что хотела бы рассказать обо всем еще одному человеку – после разговоров с которым ей и стало понятно, что жизнь не кончена в восемнадцать лет, и в ней еще много интересного. Может, стоило ему написать? Но ведь они так глупо расстались… Кто знает, может этот «настоящий англичанин» уже давно выбросил из головы своего бестолкового экскурсовода? А то и вообще женился на какой-нибудь… англичанке?  
  
Сама она честно пыталась начать встречаться с кем-нибудь – то с ровесниками на вечеринках и в клубах, то с магами в возрасте, которых ей представляли на маминых приемах… Но все заканчивалось очень быстро: в каждом моментально отыскивалось какое-нибудь противное, отталкивающее «не то». Изабелл с «истинно английской» педантичностью раскладывала их недостатки по полочкам: тот был слишком глуп, а этот, наоборот, смотрел на всех с высоты своей научной работы на совершенно дурацкую тему… Один слишком громко жевал, другой был манерным, как преподавательница этикета… Раскладывала, даже себе не решаясь признаться, что каждый из них просто был «не тем».  
  
***  
  
С Рэнделлом Лестрейнджем Изабелл столкнулась в гостиной, когда возвращалась с очередного неудачного свидания.  
  
Для ее нового знакомого – неудачного. Сама-то она думала о том, что легко отделалась. Всего-то и потребовалось – рассказать этому "любителю сильных и уверенных в себе женщин", как ее прабабка, Манон Луиза (и как ее там дальше?) Фрамп любила похищать двадцатилетних юношей, запирать их в своем замке... Крестьяне потом находили обезображенные тела и приписывали все зверства окрестным волкам.  
– Больше сотни волков за несколько лет извели, представляете?! Варварство, правда?  
– Э-э-э...  
– Говорят, я на нее очень похожа.  
Несостоявшийся месье Фрамп скомкано извинился, сослался на неотложные дела... Пока Изабелл доедала десерт и ждала счет, успела придумать, как можно внести в чары расширения пространства формулу распознавания объема.  
  
– Вы? – удивилась она, заметив в кресле у камина знакомую фигуру. – То есть, добрый вечер, конечно!  
– Я тоже рад вас видеть, мадемуазель Фрамп, – несколько смущенно улыбнулся Лестрейндж.  
– Снова кого-то сопровождаете?  
– Нет, на этот раз я один.  
– А-а, вас повысили! И у вас дело к маме? В смысле, к начальнику Департамента международных магических связей?  
– Скорее, у меня дело к вам. Знаете, – он, кажется, смутился еще больше. – Я подумал над вашим вопросом. Хочу ли я на вас жениться, – пояснил он, увидев округлившиеся глаза Изабелл. – И пришел к выводу, что хочу. Что все это время мне очень вас не хватало.  
"Какое совпадение! Мне вас, как ни странно, тоже".  
  
– Вам три месяца понадобилось, чтобы до этого додуматься?! – издевку в голосе скрыть не удалось, да Белль и не пыталась.  
  
Но Рэнделл, к ее удивлению, не обиделся. Даже наоборот – ему явно полегчало, как человеку, принявшему трудное решение и готового к любым последствиям.  
– Не совсем, – улыбнулся он. – Еще я изучал историю и традиции вашей семьи.  
– И… как? Готовы стать месье Фрампом?  
– К сожалению, это совершенно невозможно. Но теперь я точно знаю, что могут быть исключения из этого правила. И хочу спросить, готовы ли вы стать миссис Лестрейндж?  
Изабелл нахмурилась.  
– Вы не представляете, о чем просите.  
– Наоборот, очень хорошо представляю. А заодно – насколько вам трудно будет приспособиться и к жизни в Англии, и к моей семье, в которой совсем другие правила. Но, если согласитесь... обещаю помогать, чем смогу.  
– А еще есть моя семья. И я даже думать не хочу, как мама и сестры отнесутся к моему замужеству! Сменить фамилию, войти в другой род – это так… странно!  
Рэнделл улыбнулся:  
– А как же ваш девиз: «Женщины из рода Фрамп не могут ошибаться»? Разве он не предполагает, что любое ваше решение будет правильным – даже если оно идет вразрез с семейными традициями?  
А ведь он действительно хорошо изучил обычаи и ценности их семьи!  
– Так вы... Белль, ты выйдешь за меня?  
– А знаете… Наверное, я согласна. Нет, правда – согласна! – заверила она Рэнделла.  
  
***  
  
Кольцо с крупным ярким камнем казалось на тонком пальце Изабелл чем-то чужеродным. Но ничего, она еще привыкнет, приспособится. Как привыкла к тому, что этот тип, которого она с первого взгляда сочла занудой, теперь стал частью ее жизни, ее души. Так почему бы ей не стать миссис Лестрейндж? В конце концов, каждая Фрамп знает, что если мужчина надоест, с ним всегда можно развестись. Или убить его.  
  
  
  
**Первая ночь**  
_Каждая миссис Лестрейндж должна расстаться с невинностью в первую брачную ночь - независимо от того, когда это произошло на самом деле._  
  
Двери спальни – тяжелые, резные и монументальные – впустили чету Лестрейнджей и сразу закрылись за ними, отсекая от новобрачных толпу любопытных родственников.  
  
– Наконец-то все закончилось!  
Изабелл была совершенно согласна. Впрочем, если учесть, насколько разные люди собрались на этой свадьбе – все прошло более-менее мирно. А когда Рэнделл без запинки произнес все ее имена – растаяла даже мама. Хотя до этого…  
– Лица твоих родителей были непередаваемыми, когда мама вместо поздравления сказала, что у меня еще есть шанс передумать.  
– Примерно, как лица твоих, когда бабушка заявила, что такие красотки не бывают чистокровными, а значит, что-то здесь не так, и мне следовало лишний раз подумать о твоем происхождении, а не…  
– …Не о том, что у меня под мантией, помню-помню!  
– Не сердись на нее, она не в своем уме уже лет…  
– Да ничего, это даже было весело. И ты прав: наконец-то мы одни.  
  
Изабелл огляделась. Почти всю комнату занимала огромная кровать под балдахином. Призывно отогнутый уголок покрывала, хорошенько взбитые подушки… и белоснежная простыня…  
– Уже не терпится сравнить, чем супружеская любовь отличается от обычной.  
Расстегнула мантию, хотела сбросить, но тут же снова в нее завернулась. Только сейчас Изабелл (для которой и три месяца помолвки, и последняя, самая суматошная неделя перед свадьбой, прошли как в тумане) осознала, какие перемены произошли в ее жизни. Что все, кто любил ее и кто был ей дорог – остались по ту сторону Ла-Манша, а у нее теперь только этот огромный, незнакомый дом и человек, которого она знает меньше полугода. В которого умудрилась за три дня влюбиться, тут же рассориться и…  
– Интересно, как завершается первая брачная ночь в семействах вроде твоего? – решила пошутить, чтобы совсем не расклеиться. – Торжественным выносом окровавленной простыни?  
Но Рэнделл не улыбнулся, наоборот – нахмурился.  
– Черт! – пробормотал.  
– Что?!  
– Да.  
– Что «да»?  
– Именно так все и должно быть. Традиции, – ехидно добавил. – Вроде ваших тринадцати имен.  
Изабелл прыснула. И кто его просил учить их наизусть? На всех трех маминых свадьбах, которые она помнила, женихи читали ее имена по бумажке. А этот…  
Так или иначе, Рэнделл после свадьбы не изменился, вел себя, как обычно: язвил, занудствовал и чертыхался. И это успокаивало: значит, ничего страшного не произошло.  
– Извини, что забыла прихватить ее с собой! – в тон ему ответила она. – И вообще подозреваю, что это сокровище уже полгода как постирали. А то и выбросили.  
– Ничего, мы что-нибудь придумаем, – Рэнделл обнял ее, поцеловал… так же, как раньше. Ничего не изменилось. Кроме того, что они, наконец-то, одни.  
  
Ночь узаконенной супружеской любви не отличалась от всех предыдущих; разве что на широком ложе это было удобнее, чем на «подростковой» кровати Изабелл, у стенки в кладовке, в душе и под деревьями в саду.  
  
Опомнились они только ближе к утру.  
– Точно – эта чертова простыня! – Рэнделл встал, зачем-то обмотал бедра полотенцем… вытащил из вазы на подзеркальнике длинную розу с крепкими шипами, и, вернувшись на кровать, уже собрался воткнуть один из них себе в палец…  
– Погоди! А разве не важно, чья именно кровь? Они не будут проверять?  
– Разумеется, будут. Отошлют в лабораторию Отдела Тайн на анализ.  
– Очень смешно.  
Ладно, хочет быть героем – пусть. В конце концов, это в их семье такой дурацкий обычай.  
Рэнделл уколол палец, на простыню, скомканную и уже не такую белоснежную, как вечером, упала пара капель, прежде чем ранка затянулась. Что поделаешь: такие мелкие повреждения внутренняя магия лечит почти моментально. Он размазал капли… мда-а… Выглядело это, как будто в их постели раздавили клопа. Изабелл едва сдержала смешок.  
– Как-то не впечатляет.  
– Вижу, – буркнул Рэнделл, схватил палочку и – явно со злости – чиркнул по кончику пальца режущим. Подушечку снесло почти до кости, кровь хлынула ручьем. Изабелл вскрикнула, соскочила с кровати и бросилась к подзеркальнику, к своей палочке.  
– Черт! – «Да какой же идиот поставил тут ботинки?»  
Споткнулась и полетела на пол. Руки подставить успела и носом не впечаталась, зато скулой налетела на ручку одного из шкафчиков. И тут же рядом разбилась не удержавшаяся на месте ваза.  
Выражение «искры из глаз» оказалось вовсе не преувеличением. От боли дыхание перехватило; кажется, она даже отключилась на секунду-другую. Но потом вскочила, на заплетающихся ногах добралась до палочки, вернулась к мужу – который, забыв о своей кровоточащей руке, ошалело смотрел на ее кульбиты – и простонала заживляющее, почти удивившись, когда оно все-таки сработало.  
  
– С тобой все нормально? – встревоженно спросил он.  
– Со мной – да. А все это… – Изабелл огляделась и все-таки не выдержала – расхохоталась: – Ой, не могу! Первая брачная ночь в благородном семействе!  
И постель, и вся комната теперь и правда выглядела так, будто в ней убивали средних размеров быка, который при этом отчаянно сопротивлялся. Разбитая ваза, залитый водой пол, разбросанные розы… Про постель и говорить нечего.  
  
– Представляю… Ик! Что скажут твои родственники… Ик! А уж мои… Ик… ик… ик!  
– Да что с тобой?!  
– Ик… сам виноват! Не надо было меня… Ик! Смешить!  
– И что теперь делать? Кажется, бабушка говорила, что, когда у человека икота, его нужно напугать.  
– Чтобы я… перестала икать… и начала заикаться?!  
– Тогда сама предлагай!  
– Есть… зелье… Хотя… моя бабушка… считала, что лучше всего икоту лечить... «Круциатусом»!  
– А знаешь, рациональное зерно в этом есть, – Рэнделл так посмотрел на жену, что та ненадолго перестала икать. Но потом начала с удвоенной силой.  
  
Он вздохнул и щелкнул пальцами. В комнате появилось ушастое существо ростом с табуретку – домовой эльф. Глаза его, и без того огромные, стали еще больше при виде разгрома в комнате, залитой кровью постели и сидевшей там беспрерывно икающей хозяйки с синяком под глазом.  
– Хозяин… вы… о-о, хозяин… Что же вы сделали?..  
– Лотти, просто приведи все в порядок, – тихо сказал Рэнделл. – И принеси зелье от икоты. И никому ничего – слышишь, вообще никому и ничего! – не рассказывай!  
  
Пять минуть спустя комната снова сияла чистотой… так же, как чертова простыня.  
– Ну что, попробуем еще? Говорят, третий раз должен быть удачным, – усмехнулась Изабелл.  
– Или седьмой. Тоже счастливое число.  
– Тогда уж тринадцатый.  
– Скажи еще – шестьсот шестьдесят шестой. Мы тут состаримся, пытаясь лишить невинности эту тряпку!  
Изабелл осторожно провела кончиком палочки по подушечке пальца, дождалась, пока пролилось достаточно крови: «Вроде похоже, а?» – и прошептала заживляющее.  
  
Они уже оделись и подошли к двери, когда Рэнделл вспомнил:  
– Твое лицо!  
И правда – негоже миссис Лестрейндж после брачной ночи выходить из спальни с разбитой физиономией.  
От лечащего заклинания на секунду заломило затылок, зато скула перестала болеть.  
– Пошли? – Ренделл нащупал ее ладонь, и Белль тут же взяла его за руку. Вроде бы все сделали правильно, а все равно было страшновато.  
  
Чета Лестрейнджей шла по коридору и раскланивалась с гостями – которым, само собой, просто не спалось и они решили прогуляться, совершенно случайно выбрав именно эту часть замка.  
Успели дойти почти до самой гостиной, когда услышали довольный женский возглас:  
– Брак состоялся!  



End file.
